Scars of the Heart
by pattyofurniture
Summary: Embry imprints on a daycare friend of Claire's. He's overjoyed until something happens that makes him think the scars of his heart will never be healed. EmbryXOC
1. Chapter 1

typical disclaimer: Embry and the Twi-characters are not mine, property of SM. I'm making no money off this.

* * *

I swelled with a sense of joy as little Kai played in the sand with Claire. My heart raced with happiness as they shared and giggled with each other.

The first time I saw Kai was at Claire's third birthday party. The pack was invited as well as a few of Claire's daycare friends. Kai was there with her princess tiara and big fluffy pink scarf. I knew she was my imprint the moment her bright chocolate eyes glanced my way. I loved her more than any brother could love a sister.

"Embie, help." Kai's sweet voice begged as she swept her long black hair from her face.

Quil and I stood off the bleached log and wandered over to the two girls. A grin touched my face as I sat down in the warm sand next to Kai.

"Help make a san' castle." She said as she held out her pail and shovel.

"You got it kiddo."

The next few hours were a blur of sand and piggy back rides as was every Saturday. Kai and Claire's parents weren't sure why we always wanted to babysit, but they allowed it on the recommendation of Sam and Emily.

When it was about dinner time we started getting packed up. We were on our way back to the rez when Quil and I froze. A scent assaulted our nostrils like the sweet burning of bleach. A bloodsucker was near! No, not right now!

It was then that a pale man stepped from the trees with a sly grin on his face.

Quil dropped our things and picked up the girls in one swift movement. "Embry, you're faster! Go!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I phased quicker than I ever had before. Kai would be safe!

"You think you can fight me Mutt?" The blonde freak smirked and bent to a defensive position.

I howled into the air and pounced. He was not ready for me and fell backwards. My jaws came down hard on his shoulder, a shrieking of tearing metal sounded through the air as I tore it away from him.

The leech screamed in pain and kicked me off of him. I flew in the air and fell through the trees, branches broke around me as I hurled to the ground.

When I looked up the bloodsucker was nowhere to be seen.

"**EMBRY!! .. ANYONE!!!"** Quil yelled from the north.

The bloodsucker had run for the girls! My eyes saw red. He would not hurt Kai! I jumped to my feet, forgetting about the scrapes into my skin and ran towards the sound.

In an instant I burst through the trees and took in the leech circling around Quil. The girls were crying with fright and clutching at Quil's chest. Quil looked terrified with fear for the imprints.

This would end now.

In one leap I was on top of the bloodsucker, ripping and shredding with all my might. I would not stop until he was merely dust on the ground.

"Kai! No!" Quil yelled from behind.

Before I knew what was going on, I felt like a slash had cut through me, my shoulder to hip.

"KAI!" Quil screamed with all his might. "EMBRY!!"

I twisted from the destroyed vampire as the scent of blood saturated the air. Kai's spine-chilling shriek sounded in my ears. My heart thumped with terror.

Quil was kneeling on the ground, an abandoned Claire twenty feet away. The tear at my chest opened with a torturous feel again. But a look down to my wolfen body showed no such sore.

_No-no-no-no! Please! God no!_

Quil stood and turned with Kai in his arms. She looked like she was drowning in blood.

Her blood.

My feet were knocked from under me in agony. I phased to human with all the strength that I could drag from my body and reached for my Kai. I pulled her small bloody body away from Quil and to my chest. Her screams of pain thundered in my ears. Three large gashes seeped blood from her right shoulder across her chest and down to her lower arm and wrist. The blood was coming so fast.

"Embry. Let me have her. She has to get to the hospital." Quil pleaded.

Tears fell from my eyes in scorching rivers. With all the power I could muster from my worn body I pushed my imprints tiny body away from me. Quil would have to take her. I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't even move.

He ripped her from my arms and already started his run. "Get Claire to Emily's. Please Embry!" He begged over his shoulder.

With the slowest movement, I stood on my bare feet and trudged toward the crying child.

I grabbed her hand and silently led her towards Emily's.

I had hurt my imprint.

***

Kai was life-flighted to Seattle's children's hospital. It was one of the best in the US and I hoped that if anyone could save her, they could. Kai's mother flipped when Emily reported the news and was on the first flight there.

The doctors put Kai in a medically induced coma while she healed. She was at the hospital for weeks while we waited. She had countless blood transfusions and I never dared hear how many stitches she ended up having.

Kai had been scared for me and wanted to help. How she managed to squirm from a werewolf's grasp I'll never know. She didn't know the danger; she just wanted to be with her wolf friend. It was a step too close. One step too close. That's all it took.

Forever.

That's how long she'll have the scars.

Forever.

That's how long I'll remember what I did to her.

Quil apologized profusely and thought it was his fault she escaped from his grip, but I knew better. This was my fault. The scars that will follow her for the rest of her life will also haunt mine.

The pain of my imprint was too much to handle.

I tried to stay in Seattle to watch over Kai's progress, but her mother didn't want any of us close to her. Emily told her that Kai was attacked by a wild animal and there was nothing any of us could do, but her mother would never forgive me for not keeping Kai from harm's way. It would have only been worse if she knew the truth: that_ I_ had done it. I could never forgive myself, but I would do everything in my power making it up to both of them for the rest of my life.

So I would have to wait. Whatever it took. I would do it.

.

.

.

Hours.

.

.

.

Days.

.

.

.

Weeks.

.

.

.

They all passed in a haze of unforgivable sorrow. I did that. It was my fault I couldn't spend my Saturday watching her play in the sand. My fault I couldn't see her in her princess dress up. My fault I couldn't hear her sweet giggle.

My fault.

I watched out my second story window staring at the bit of ocean I could see peeking out from between the tree tops. My life passed with every tide flowing in and out.

Steadily Kai got better and the doctors pulled her from the coma. Tears of joy dotted my face the day I heard she would come home in only a few days. Even if her mother would never let me see Kai again I could watch her from afar. See her grow. See her be healthy.

Kai would forgive me and eventually, her mother would too. Even if it took years, I would wait to have her back near me. I wouldn't give up.

***

The day arrived that Kai would come home. I was out of my skin with suspense to see her. My heart ached for even a mere glimpse. I phased and waited in the trees for hours.

My eyes popped up when I heard a large truck pull into her driveway and cut the engine.

_KAI!_ My heart flared with happiness.

I wandered passed a few trees to get a better look at the front of the house and what I saw stopped my heart.

It wasn't Kai. It wasn't even her mother.

It was a moving van.

If anything was left of my heart it was just shattered. Kai was leaving? My head started to shake rapidly. No! NO! She couldn't leave! Kai couldn't! She was my imprint!

I phased and slipped my shorts on as quickly as I could. I ran towards the men dressed in yellow jumpsuits.

"What's going on?" The frantic edge on my voice quivered with panic.

"What does it look like, kid?" The driver asked annoyed. "We're movers. Some lady hired us to move her stuff."

"No. No! Where are they going!? _Why_ are they going!?" The beating of my heart dared to burst through my chest.

"We don't know where they're going. The lady said something about this not being a safe place to live. Wild animals or something."

I fell to my knees, no longer able to hold myself up. My body was bent forward steadying myself with my arms. My voice was no more than a whisper. "Are they coming back?"

"Not that I know of," he snorted. "The lady said she never wanted to see this place again."

The breath left my body completely and my heart no longer beat. I was at a standstill.

"Go home kid. They aren't coming back and I have work to do." With that, he walked away, leaving me a crumpled shell in the middle of Kai's yard.

My life was over.

***

I waited for the possibility of Kai coming back to me, but years passed and her mother never even contacted anyone from the reservation. She had completely disappeared.

Years of my life were spent patrolling and working to save enough money to travel. I hit just about even continent of the earth in search of her but with no luck. I did nothing but work and patrol. My life was tore from me and I worked myself to death trying to earn it back.

It didn't work.

Kai would have grown up by now. She never came to find me herself either.

She didn't remember, or she didn't care. Both scenarios were too hard to comprehend, but if that was the case I would try to move on. If she forgot me, I would try to forget her.

It would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, but I could. I would move on.

*

***

*

Almost thirty years had passed when I had finally became the friendly guy I once was. It got easier and easier to deny my imprint connection until I didn't consciously feel it.

I had dated around, but no girl caught my attention fully. I'm sure that was my fault though. Once someone started to get close I would push them away. I was happy to just live day to day and be free.

At least that's what I told myself.

Other wolves came and went. Sam stopped phasing years ago to be with Emily and likewise with Jacob for Bella. It was hard at first to watch Claire grow up, and her and Quil to get married and have children, but eventually even that didn't bother me. I was genuinely happy for my fellow wolves, and they pretended to be genuinely happy for me.

Brady, Collin, and I went down to the beach one sunny Wednesday. We were just going to goof off and have fun after work.

It was a nice hot, clear day so the beach was filled: a family flying kites to the south, a mom watching two little girls play in the sand, a group of high-schoolers in the water, various other families and couples, but our personal favorite was the trio of college-age bikini chicks sun bathing.

Brady smirked and elbowed me in the ribs. "Hey check 'um out."

"Whatdya' think I'm doing dummy!" I pushed on his shoulder making him step back to steady himself.

Three of them, perfectly paired for one for each of us. Red bikini had blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Yellow and blue stripes was a red head with short hair spiked around her shoulders. And black and gold was a long haired brunette with a dark colored tint to her skin. She was pretty.

Brady and Collin called Red and Stripes already following my gaze. I was thrilled to be left with the dark skinned beauty.

We walked down the beach passing the crowds and my stomach tightened with anticipation. There was something different with this girl. Something was in the air that made me feel like I had never felt before.

Joy.

Companionship.

Love.

It was like all the emotions that I had always tried so hard to push down deep within myself. She brought them bubbling to the surface with just the happiness of being here.

The guys and I put on our tough guy air and pumped our chest muscles out a bit as we walked only feet away from the bikini babes.

"Hey boys," they waved with a seductive tone about them.

"Girls," we acknowledged and winked.

Playing our hard-to-get routine we passed them and wandered up to the cliffs. We would impress a bit before coming back and taking them out.

We hit the cliff face closest to the beach and looked down over the girls. Even from this high we could tell they were watching us. One of the many perks of being a wolf for sure.

On three we all jumped.

It was the best feeling. We sailed through the air in free fall, not a care in the world. The wind flew through our hair and against our skin until we plunged into the cool water below.

Our heads popped out of the water and we all smiled and laughed at the fun of it. Diving was a release. Something that helps us forget our worries and fly away from the world. This time it was all about showing off.

The girls had sat up off their beach towels and were watching us. We waved from the water and they shyly grinned back then laid back against their towels.

Brady, Collin, and I all high fived. They totally watched.

We swam from the water and walked the beach to stand in front of them. The girls sat up and took their sunglasses off. Black bikini bit the tip of her sunglasses as she met my glance.

"Hey," she grinned.

"What you girls up to?" Brady asked.

"Not much," Red replied. "Just soakin' up the sun. We saw your dives. Pretty impressive." She winked.

My eyes trailed over Black's body. She was toned and had smooth flawless skin; she was pretty hot.

My raking was interrupted when I felt something smack against my calf. It may have hurt a normal person, but the blow was only enough to startle me.

I looked down to a yellow Frisbee stuck in the sand. My eyebrows pushed together and I bent to pick it up.

A small girl about three with rich dark black hair skipped before me. "Sowwy. Fwrisbee pwease." She held her hands out together and her sweet milk chocolate eyes bore into mine. I felt like I was seeing the face of a forgotten angel.

"Here you go." I genuinely smiled as the happy feeling swarmed again in the pit of my stomach.

"Sanks!" She said in the highest adorable voice, and ran back down to the beach to her mother and sister.

Brady and Collin had started up a conversation with the bikini girl's but my side of the conversation was slight if anything. My eyes kept wandering back to the little girl trying to throw a Frisbee around the beach. A laughy breath came from my throat as I realized why the toy had hit me. She was just chucking it any which way.

"Isn't that right, Embry?" Collin asked.

I turned back, "what was that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I said... we work down at the repair shop on center."

I nodded quickly. "Oh right, right. Yeah. Jake's." I said and tried to follow the conversation some more.

A few minutes later I heard a tiny whimper of a cry and looked over to see that the little girl had gotten her Frisbee caught in the branches of a tree just off the beach.

"Guys, I gotta go." I interrupted and left all in the same breath.

I jogged over to the girl and hopped up into the tree to retrieve her disk. I grabbed it and jumped down to the sand beside her.

"Here 'ya go sweetie." I smiled and kneeled to her.

Her beautiful eyes got wide and her smile followed as she grabbed her toy. "Sanks!"

My heart beamed for this little girl. Something about her just brightened my soul.

"Claire, are you okay?" Her mom called from her beach lounger.

The girl grabbed my hand and started leading me back to the ocean side. A grin touched my lips and I followed her back to their little area. My muscles tightened as I pulled an amazing aroma off the air. It was striking and familiar.

"Mommy, he help!" She pointed up to me.

"Thank you sir," the mom said with the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. It momentarily stunned me. "I guess I should take that Frisbee away. She's been all over the beach with that thing."

"No, that's alright. She's really sweet."

"Oh, well thank you. She's my angel, that's for sure." She took off her sunglasses and looked with pride to the girl who began to play with her sister in the sand, but I couldn't take my eyes off the mother. She was gorgeous. Her face was bright and her coloring was a brilliant deep russet. Hair coal black, fell in shiny waves down her long sleeved shirt clear to her hips.

She looked back to me and caught me in her perfect chocolate irises. Something stirred inside of me that I couldn't place. My heart seemed to thunder about something I had once known.

Her voice slowed at the end to a snail's pace as she stared into my eyes. "Thanks for grabbing that for her." I couldn't look away. Everything about her was sticking me to this spot. I'd never felt so attracted to anyone as I did right now.

She tore her eyes from mine and looked back down to her kids.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly.

She glanced back to me and smiled. It took my breath away. "Kylie. And this is Claire, she's three, and Ammie, she's five."

"I'm Embry."

"Nice to meet you Embry."

I sat down in the sand feeling like I wouldn't be able to leave this spot. "So Kylie, you from around here?" Something, anything to hear her speak again.

Her skin darkened as she looked shyly away. "No, my girls and I just moved her. I – I just got divorced, and we wanted to get away."

"What made you choose here?"

She laughed a little. "I was doing some family history and found out I was Quileute. I decided to move here to find out a bit more about the people."

The dark color of her skin was definitely native, but to be Quileute I was surprised. "You're parents never told you that you were Quileute?"

She shook her head with a sigh. "No. My mother even grew up here, but she never talked about it. Something about bad memories I guess."

I thought about that a minute and then grinned. "Hey, well if you're new, I can show you around. I've lived here my entire life."

A smile danced on her face but then she took a breath and caved in on herself. "Thank you Embry. You're very sweet, but I'm sure a young guy like yourself doesn't want to hang out with a crazy old woman and her kids." She motioned with her eyes over to the guys. "Besides, there are some pretty girls over there that haven't taken their eyes off you. You can go back with your friends. You don't need to stay here."

I laughed and waved over at the guys. "I don't mind. Really. I have friends of all ages. I hang out with people in their late forties sometimes. My best friend is in his thirties and has a wife and three kids." My eyes came back to hers. Again I seemed to be caught in the splendor of them. "Maybe you'd like them. Their kids are around Claire and Ammie's age. In fact," I smirked at the coincidence. "His wife's name is Claire."

She laughed. It was a musical tone that beat straight to my heart. "Claire is pretty common."

Ammie came and started tugging on Kylie's sleeve. "Mom, look." Ammie pointed off somewhere but my eyes were stuck on Kylie's arm. Three bleached white scars passed down her wrist.

"Ammie, stop. What?" Kylie subconsciously grabbed her sleeve and tugged it down. "That's a nice sand castle."

Three scars.

My breathing became intense and labored. A chill ran down my neck.

Three scars.

Protectiveness, adoration, and love started to seep into every inch of me. It was something I long since tried to forget. I tried to cover it up with all my being, and here it was flowing back capturing me like a tidal wave.

It couldn't be.

_Kai?_

She turned back to me, her eyes stunning me with her utter perfection. I sat back and tried to catch my breath. It was her.

Her head tilted to the side in concern. "Are you alright Embry?"

I knelt up close to her and grabbed her hand. The heat and energy that pulsed from her was exquisite. She was startled with the sudden affection but allowed it. I slid my hand up her sleeve and moved the material out of the way, tracing the three raised lines that crossed her wrist.

She tried to pull her hand back, suddenly embarrassed, but I wouldn't let go of her hand.

"My mother used to say…"

"Kai?" I interrupted, gazing deep into the expanse of her eyes.

"What?" She leaned forward slightly.

"Is your name Kai?"

She shook her head slightly in confusion. "That's the name my grandparents called me when I was a child. How—How did you know that?"

A smile wider than I have smiled in decades pulled my lips. "Kai, I can't believe it's you."

Tears couldn't help but form at the edge of my eyes. She grew up and she came back.

Kai came back to me.

"Did your mother ever tell you that you lived here until you were three?"

She shook her head, "My grandparents told me growing up, but my mom always said they lied."

I looked back to her scars and traced over them. A sudden pang of regret stung me. She had lived with these her entire life. I tried to clear my throat to speak. "She moved you because you got hurt. She didn't want to see this happen again."

Her eyes raked over her scars. She spoke in an ashamed whisper. "I have them clear across my body. She said I got them when I was a baby."

"Kai, can we go somewhere? Would you like to meet Claire? I'm sure she misses you."

She swallowed as she looked back to me. Her eyes starting to glimmer with a sheen of fresh tears. "Claire?"

I squeezed her hand still in mine and nodded. "Claire was your best friend here. She still thinks about you often."

Her voice was soft. "I always thought I had imagined Claire."

I smirked sadly to her. "No. You lived here, Kai."

"Can we?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. Definitely." I smiled and pulled her up out of her chair. "Ammie, Claire? Would you two like to come meet your 'Aunt Claire'?"

"Claire!? Like ME?" Little Claire hopped up and asked with bright eyes.

"Yes. Just like you." My heart soared for these little girls.

Yesterday I just wanted to be alone.

Today, I can't wait until I can call all these girls... mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I helped Kai gather up the kids and her things and take them to her van. I didn't even bother heading back to Brady and Collin, they were the farthest thing from my mind right then.

Kai got her kids buckled in the car seats and hopped in the front.

"Where to?" She asked nervously.

I gave her directions and guided her towards Quil's. My eyes couldn't stray from her. Almost thirty years she's been missing and I felt like I had to make up for all that lost time.

She pulled next to Quil's house and I was happy to see nine year old Jaxton playing outside. That would mean that Claire was home at least.

Kai stared at the white brick house before us with a sense of unease about her. Leaning over I touched her shoulder. "You okay? We don't have to do this, but I'm sure Claire would be so happy to see you."

She shook her head out. "No, I'm fine. I just feel like I'm going to meet an imaginary friend or something."

She took a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt. She got out of the van and quickly had the girls out as well.

"Hi Uncle Embry," Jaxton looked up from his dirt pile.

"Jaxton, this is Ammie and Claire." I introduced.

"My mom's name is Claire." He looked up to me.

"Well, hers is too," I laughed.

He shrugged.

We walked passed him and up to the front. Kai's eyebrows pushed together when I didn't knock and walked right in. "Claire?" I called from the doorway.

"Kitchen!" She hollered.

"Come on in guys." I opened the door and let them file in the front room. Kai's eyes trailed around the room and smiled at all the pictures adorning the walls.

"I brought friends," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

Claire looked back, and Ammie turned and hid into her mother's stomach, but little Claire walked right up to her.

"Claire, this is Claire," I laughed as I introduced them.

"Well, hello pretty. Don't you have a beautiful name?" Claire said as she picked up the girl.

"I'm tree," she said holding up five fingers.

"Wonderful," Claire laughed. She looked over to Kai and Ammie. "Who's this Embry?"

"I'm Kylie, and this is Ammie." Kai said nervously.

"Pleasure to meet you Kylie, I'm Claire of course." Claire held out her hand and Kai shook it. "I'm sorry, but it seems like I should know you? Have we met?"

A smile spread to Kai's face and I spoke for her. "We called her Kai."

"Kai?" Claire's eyes then bulged as she realized. "Wait, Kai!? _Our_ Kai?" She looked to me and I nodded.

Claire's eyes glossed with tears. "Kai, I can't believe it!" She walked over and gave Kai a hug with little Claire still balanced in one arm. Kai grinned and hugged her back. "Oh my goodness. This makes me so happy."

Claire pulled back and sat little Claire down on the ground so she could rub the tears from her face. "Kai, I just can't believe…Oh wait, you go by Kylie now?"

Kai grinned. "Well, I've grown up by Kylie, but I don't mind being called Kai."

"So these are your girls? Do you have any other children?" Claire's face fell and then looked my way before asking Kai softly. "Husband?"

Kai bit her lip and shook her head. "These are my only children, and I'm newly divorced."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Claire said gently. "But, I'm glad it happened if it brought you back here. You were my best friend for the first few years of life I'm told. I missed you so much growing up."

Kai grinned and looked sheepishly down to the floor. "You were my imaginary friend until I was like ten."

Claire laughed and invited us to take a seat at the table. "Girls, you can go play in the back bedroom. Paige and Brooke are back there." Ammie grabbed little Claire's hand and dragged her to the bedrooms. "So you thought about me then?"

Kai blushed a bit. "Well, I guess you could say you were always the person I could talk to, even if I didn't know you existed." Her voice slowed as she held her hands together. "I never knew anything about La Push. My grandparents used to try to talk to me, but my mother called them liars and stopped letting me see them."

Claire nodded sympathetically. "I heard that it was a very hard time for your mother while you were in the hospital. Emily says that she did nothing but worry about your safety. She moved you away so you wouldn't get hurt again. All I remember is being crushed that my best friend never came to visit anymore."

Kai's eyes popped up to Claire. "I'm truly sorry. I never knew."

Claire reached and held onto Kai's scarred hand. "It's alright Kai. It wasn't your fault. I am just so happy that we finally have you back." Claire looked to me and smiled deeply.

After that, Kai entertained us with story after story of her life. I listened to every detail and hung onto it like a lifeline. Nearly two hours passed and still she told stories. Smile after smile leaked its way to my face. She could hold an audience like no one. Perhaps it was because she was my imprint, but the way Claire listened intently even while trying to make dinner showed me that probably wasn't the case.

It neared 5:30 and Quil walked in with Jaxton running along beside him. "Claire sweetie… Oh, hey Em. Miss." Quil came up behind Claire and kissed her on her neck. A chill raced down my spine. Jealousy maybe?

"Quil honey, Embry brought me by the greatest present ever today."

His face tore up in confusion. "Oh? What's that?" He looked back to me.

"Kai." She stated simply.

"What's Kai?" he asked before his eyes went wide and he looked to the beauty sitting next to me. "No!? Kai! As in _Kai_-Kai!?"

"Yes!" Claire squealed.

"Oh, wow! Embry man, I'm so happy for ya!" His eyes looked back to a grinning Kai. "Kai! Wow. I'm speechless." He stepped from Claire with his hand out. "I'm Quil, I'm Claire's husband and Em's best friend."

"Nice to meet you Quil." She said with a smile.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Called two dark headed girls running from the backroom. Quil bent to his knees and they pounced on him. I grinned ear to ear wondering if maybe someday Ammie and Claire would do that for me.

"Daddy! Ammie and Cwaire are our fwiends!" Brooke, the littlest, said as her short hair bounced around her shoulders.

"Quare?" He asked.

"Claire, Daddy. Ammie and Claire! Come see!" Kristen, Ammie's age, corrected then dragged him to the backrooms.

"Would you two join us for dinner?" Claire turned back to us and asked.

"Oh, that would be wonderful Claire, but I wouldn't want to intrude." Kai spoke bashfully.

"Of course you wouldn't intrude! Please Kai? I haven't seen you in forever. I want my friend back."

Kai laughed. "Oh, you'll have plenty of chances to see me around. I don't think I could leave now." She met my glance and my heart skipped a beat with the twinkle of her eye. "But I suppose we could stay for dinner."

I beamed with satisfaction. The longer with her the better.

We all had dinner and the kids loved the child sized picnic table we brought in the house for them to eat at. We talked and laughed all the way through dinner. Claire told stories about growing up and Quil and I recounted our many tales of mischief.

After dinner Kai helped with the dishes while Quil and I went to the front room to talk.

"She doesn't know about you does she?"

I knew what he meant. The legends. Does she know about the legends.

I shook my head sadly. "No. I don't know what to tell her."

How would she react when she heard the legends? Would she run? There would be no way I could handle her leaving again. What would she think when she finds out I look years younger but I'm really almost twenty years older? The way she looks at me makes me think that she feels the connection, but what if I'm just a silly kid to her? How would she react when she hears that I'm madly in love with her and would do anything to make sure she's mine?

I just wasn't sure.

"Don't worry Em. It's meant to be. She already came back. I'll set up a legend night for Friday and you make sure the pack keeps their traps shut for two more days. Does that sound okay?"

I smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, that sounds great Quil. Thanks."

Kai and Claire finished tidying the kitchen and Kai excused her and her kids for bedtime. My heart thudded in my chest with worry. Where would they go? Hotel? Did they have a house? Would they be safe? I couldn't risk losing her again. I couldn't risk losing _them_.

"Kai, can I walk you out? Help you get the kids in the van?"

She smiled. "Sure, I guess. Could you grab Ammie? She's still in the back."

I walked to the back and peeked in the pink girl's room. "Ammie, you ready to go? Your mom's got Claire in the car already."

Ammie looked up from the piles of crayons stacked around her. "Okay Embry." She grabbed her papers off the floor and followed me out. Kai had Claire buckled in and was already starting the car so I opened the door and let Ammie climb up to her car seat.

"Embry?" She asked as she twisted the seatbelt over her.

"Yes Ammie?"

"You can have this picture." She pulled the one off the top and handed it to me. I looked at it with fascination and my breath was taken away.

It was a family of stick figures, all holding hands and smiling. Two adults and two children. Each was labeled.

Mommy. Ammie. Claire. Mbre.

_Me._

She drew me.

My finger touched over the picture as if I could feel it through the lines. I was moved.

"Embry?" This time was Kai asking.

"Yes?" I tried to clear my thoughts and tore my eyes from the picture towards her beautiful browns.

"Can you tell me how to get back to Forks? I'm a little lost." She admitted.

I folded up Ammie's picture and placed it in my pocket as I spoke. "Do you want me to come with you? I can point out the sights along the way. Help you get your bearings."

"That's sweet, but then you'd be stuck in Forks. As long as you point me to the highway, I can make it."

"You sure? Because I really don't mind coming along."

"You've done enough for me today Embry and I thank you for that. You gave me my best friend back. I don't know how I could ever repay you for that."

I smiled and walked around her van and hopped in the front seat not giving her another chance to object. "Well, you can start by letting me help you get back to your place safely."

She grinned and shook her head teasingly. "Quil is not going to come pick your sorry butt up when you get yourself stuck out there."

"I'll survive." I laughed. "I've got friends over there you can drop me off at. If needed I'll call a taxi, but I'll be fine." Or morph into a giant wolf.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well alright then." She turned back in her seat and put the van into drive with me guiding her back to Forks.

***

"Where do you want me to drop you?" She asked when we got into town.

"On the north end by the high school. My friend Jake lives there."

"Oh, okay. That's close to where we are staying, so it'll be easy."

"Can I ask?" I prodded. I really needed to know exactly where she'd be and how safe it was.

She smirked. "Katrina's Bed n' Breakfast. We're staying there until we can find a place."

"Oh, I've heard good things about Katrina's. I'm sure you'll enjoy it there."

I ended up just having her drive to the bed and breakfast. Jake's was just around the corner and I could walk. Plus, I offered to help unpack her kids who were fast asleep in the back. We carefully pulled them from the van and towards her room.

Ammie mumbled as I placed her on the bed and slipped off her shoes. Kai did the same for Claire and laid her next to Ammie, then pulled the blanket up over both of them and kissed their foreheads. She turned back to me and a deep sigh moved her chest.

"I want to thank you for all your help today. Without you I can't imagine what we would have done. You've helped me more than you'll ever know, so thank you and," she pinched her lips and looked to the floor before coming back to meet my gaze. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to hug you."

I smiled at her and held my arms out to her. She reciprocated and wrapped her arms up around my neck.

"Thanks again," she murmured over my shoulder.

"You're welcome Kai." I never felt better at the touch of her in my arms and the sweet perfume of her hair at my nose. I begged for this moment to never end.

But all too soon she pulled away. "Well, I guess you'd better be going. If Bella still has a boy at home she won't want you coming by at all hours of the night."

"No no, she wouldn't want that. It was good seeing you Kai."

"Good meeting you too Embry," she said as she walked me to the door.

"Bye Kai. Take care." I said stepping out.

"Bye." She whispered back and then shut the door.

"Bye."

It felt like a piece of myself was gone again, but I only had to remind myself she was right behind that door with the two most adorable kids I'd ever met.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the woods. I'd phase and take a look around the perimeter before heading to Jake's. On the way I'd have to figure out how to see Kai again tomorrow. I already knew I'd never be able to go another day without them again.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up bright and early in Jacob and Bella's guest room, surprisingly rested even with all the worry about Kai. Seems she was changing my life already. I could have just ran the rest of the way home, but there was something very comforting knowing that Kai was only a block away.

Seven year old William's cartoons were on in the front room, and Jacob and Bella were talking in the kitchen, so I pulled myself from the bed and met them.

"Good morning," Bella's smile reached ear to ear, pulling her slight wrinkles flat. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Bella. Thanks." I said as I sat down next to Jacob.

"So, what did you have planned for Kai today?" Jacob asked as he brought his steaming mug to his lips.

A bright smile made its way to my face even though I had never been a morning person. "I don't know. Maybe take her out to breakfast? Show her the sights around here?"

"That's so sweet she came back," Bella said as she put a mug and sugar in front of me. "And her children sound absolutely delightful. Be sure to bring them around here sometime."

"I will." I nodded dreamily as I stirred my spoon through the dark liquid.

After my drink was finished, Jake let me borrow some of his son-in-law's clothes and sent me out the door. My heart filled with anticipation at seeing their happy faces again. Everything still hadn't quite caught up that my imprint had returned. It still felt like a walking dream.

The smile on my face could not be contained as I walked out the door. I was on my way to see Kai and the kids again. There was nothing that could make this day better.

I rounded the corner with a skip to my step and found myself at Kai's door before my head had cleared. Inside were the playful giggling of the girls and the silly sounds of a kids program on the television. It made an even wider smile make its way to my face. I hoped and prayed that Kai would be okay with seeing me again, because there was no way around being without her again.

I tried to calm myself with a deep breath and knocked. The girls and TV quieted.

"Who is it?" Kai asked in a sincere voice behind the closed door.

"It's Embry."

"Embry?" She laughed as I heard her unlocking the door.

It was opened only seconds later to the goddess before me. I could have been imprinting all over again. She was breathtaking. Her hair was wet and slicked back fresh from a shower, it was all the more attractive on her. The shirt and pants she wore didn't show much skin, but highlighted each one of her beautiful curves.

"Let me guess, you need a ride back to La Push now?" She teased.

"You got me," I confessed. If that was the excuse she needed, that would be the excuse she got.

"Come on in," she laughed and opened the door wide for me. The aroma of cinnamon rolls, yogurt, and other fancy breakfast pastries tickled my senses and made my stomach growl. _Shoot!_ I was so excited about coming I forgot to grab breakfast!

"Help yourself," she grinned at my discomfort and closed the door. "The girls will only eat cereal anyway."

"Thanks," I said appreciatively and sat down at the small table in the room. Kai moved an empty cereal bowl away and handed me a plate with a massive croissant filled with ham and melted cheese.

"Mom!" Ammie whined. "I can't hear it!"

"Oh right sorry Amm." She wandered over to the TV and turned the volume back up. Kai then came and sat across from me as the girls went back to their cartoons.

She grabbed the pretty glass of yogurt, raspberries, and granola and began to eat. We sat in silence as we ate. Kai watched the TV, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had grown to the most beautiful woman imaginable. I hoped and prayed for all that I was worth that this would be how my life always was. Mornings waking up to breakfast with my family. Kai as my wife. Ammie and Claire mine too. A happy sigh left my throat as I bit off another bite of breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked softly in between bites.

Kai looked back to me and grinned. "Well, we're meeting with a real estate agent at two, but other than that, no big plans. I was thinking about finding a Laundromat this morning, but it seems like I'm playing chauffeur now."

"Hey, I've got time to spare. I'm off work for the rest of the weekend." I gave Jacob another mental thank you for offering to cover my shifts. "So, you don't have to drop everything to drive me around."

"Is there something you can do around here while I'm getting my laundry done? Then we could drive you over to La Push at two? That way I wouldn't have to make two trips."

I bent my head shyly to the table. "You know, you don't have to go to an old Laundromat to do your laundry. I'd be more than happy to let you use the washer at my house. You could stay at my house and the kids could play instead of being bored waiting for the wash to be done."

She laughed sweetly. "I wouldn't want to be a bother for you. The girls will be alright."

"Oh, I know," I countered. "The girls are great, but this way there are things for them to do, or they could even go to Claire's to play." I gazed deeply into her eyes, "Please? I would love for you to come see my place, and then you could use my laundry in return for driving me around."

A smile spread across her face. "Alright, alright. Stop begging," she teased. "I guess we can come use your laundry." She dug her spoon into her yogurt and then licked it off, tasting it with a smirk on her face. "You're cute, you know that?"

I laughed as I pulled the plate sized cinnamon roll towards me. "I'm glad you think so. Maybe it won't be so hard hanging out with me then."

"Of course it won't be hard." She looked back to me with sincerity on her voice. "It's fun having you around."

"I really enjoy being around you as well."

Our eyes locked on each other. I couldn't look away. She was my total reason to live now. With all my heart I already loved her.

She licked her lips and looked back down to the table. Her face darkened slightly. "So, when do you want to go back to your house?"

"We can go whenever you want." I bit down on a fork full of cinnamon roll and let the taste of spices, butter, and frosting roll on my tongue. "After breakfast?"

She looked back up with a grin. "Sure, that would be great. Give us a bit to get ready and then we'll be off."

"Sounds great."

We finished eating and Kai tidied the dishes and put them back on the breakfast tray before turning to the girls. "Ammie will you help Claire put day clothes on? Just grab them from the suitcase and go into the bathroom."

"Okay Mommy." Ammie said as she jumped off the bed. She grabbed Claire's hand and led her to get changed.

Kai wandered around the room and started putting clothing into a garbage bag. "Thanks again for letting us use your laundry room."

"It's no problem, really Kai."

She put the bag near the door and then sat down at the small desk and mirror and started combing through her hair. It was long and shiny and flowed like silk between her fingers. It was mesmerizing to watch.

Ammie and Claire came out of the bathroom and I moved over to the bed and invited them to watch cartoons with me with me so Kai could get her makeup on. Kai twisted around and mouthed 'thank you,' before going back to her mascara. It was fine with me; from this angle I could see her better.

I patted the pillows up against the headboard and sat back against them with a girl at each arm. My heart swelled when they slid up against my chest eagerly. _My girls._ I really wanted them to be my girls.

A little while later Kai finished up and turned back to us. "Okay I'm ready to go." A bright smile lit her face as she saw us. "You guys ready, or are you all snuggly now?"

"We're ready," Ammie said as she leaned away from me. Claire and I sat up afterward. I grabbed Claire's hand and led her over to the door. Kai smiled and grabbed her purse and keys. She went to take the laundry bag but I snatched it up first. She looked at me accusingly but I just gave her a smirk and walked out.

***

Talking with Kai on the way to La Push was so easy. She made me laugh and was a pleasure to be with. I could already envision my life with her. She was the part of my life that was missing.

I learned that growing up Kai and her mother never stayed in one place long. She was always the new girl. I couldn't imagine the pain of being the new girl with the scars. That's why Claire became an imaginary friend. Claire was the only friend that loved her for her. She didn't really remember much of La Push other than the name Claire. That disappointed me, but I tried not to let that hurt as much. She was only three after all.

Kai said she lost touch with her grandparents at seven years old. Her and her mother would visit them periodically, but her mother I guess didn't want Kai knowing anything about La Push and Kai's grandparents always tried to help her remember. It made me stop and wonder if Kai knew about La Push earlier if she would have tried to come find me sooner.

I guided her to my house and she stopped and peered up through the window with a smile on her face. My house wasn't fancy, but it was mine. Stone two story, four bedroom two bathroom home. The look on her face told me she liked it. I hoped it meant she could see herself living her with me.

A sigh left my chest. Too soon.

"This is me," I pointed.

"It's beautiful," she commented still smiling. "Do you live here with your folks?"

"No," I shook my head. "My mother moved to the MaKah village about an hour from here, and I never knew my dad."

Her face fell as she looked back to me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. It's not that big of a deal to me. It was great just being me and my mom."

Her head tilted to the side, "and she left you the house?"

I grinned and looked shyly back to my house. "Naw, it's mine. I chose it."

A wide smile wound its way across her face. "It's very nice."

"Wanna go in?"

"Of course," she laughed and opened the door.

We got the girls out and they followed me to the front door. "Come on in." I opened it wide.

Kai's eyes trailed around the room with a bright smile upon her face. "It's not what I expected," she laughed.

My eyes squinted. What did she mean by that?

She caught my glance and giggled. "I just mean I expected a bachelor pad with beer cans and pizza boxes everywhere. It's very home-y."

I grinned. "Thanks. I try to keep it cleaner than some of my slobby friends. Would you like the tour?"

"Please," she smiled and pulled Claire around behind her.

"Well, this is the front room obviously," I laughed as I pointed to the couch, easy chair, entertainment center, and fireplace. We walked passed the wall and into the kitchen and her smile grew.

"This is beautiful. Are you sure you're not just passing your mom's house off as your own?" She laughed.

My laughter joined hers. "No, really this is mine. I've lived here all by myself for years." I guided her through the rest of the downstairs: a bathroom, laundry nook, guest room – where the girls played in the extra toys I had for Quil's kids.

While the girls played, I showed Kai the upstairs: the master bedroom, an office and another bathroom. I licked my lips nervously as she opened the last door.

She looked in. "It's empty."

"Yeah," I said shyly. It was the one place of the house I didn't like to be in.

She stepped in and looked around. "So I'm guessing you didn't paint this right?" She was staring at the baby pink and blue colors.

"Nah," I said sadly.

"You could just paint it. It would make a really good workout room or something."

"Well, actually," I stalled and rubbed my hand over my neck. "I always wanted it as a nursery, but after so much time I thought it would never happen." I started keeping the door closed so it wouldn't remind me.

She turned back sincerely. "Embry, you're still so young. You have lots of time to find your perfect girl and have kids. You're an amazing guy; any girl would be lucky to have you."

I grinned bashfully, "You really think so?" Does that mean you'd be lucky to have me?

"Of course I do Embry, and that you bought this house with the thoughts in mind that this would be a nursery, is all the more sweet." She started looking around. "Here," she pointed to the south wall, "I can see the crib. Then on this wall would be a dresser changing table." She smiled and walked to a cozy corner. "This is where the rocking chair could be where your beautiful wife would rock your baby during night feedings."

My eyes started to tear up as she described what the nursery could be. It was all too easy to picture her as the mother, my wife, in the corner, rocking a little cooing bundle of blankets. I never felt like I wanted something so bad.

About then Claire and Ammie started fighting downstairs.

"Oh, dang! What are those girl's doing!" Kai ran passed me and left me in the empty nursery. Alone. I tried to blink the tears away and regain my composure. I took a few deep breaths and then followed after Kai, shutting the door behind me.

Kai had already broken up the fight over a toy when I stepped in. "Hey Embry, can I start a load then?"

"Sure," I breathed and then showed her where the detergent was.

We ended up watching a movie while Claire and Ammie colored on the floor in front of us. Kai left every once in a while to change the laundry over, or to fold a load. I loved having her here and just doing something so innocent, but so family like.

Just before two we got the girls loaded up and met with the real estate agent. She showed Kai a few houses, none of which were good enough for my Kai. I was so glad when she thought so as well. The agent then took us to a townhouse, which was still not worthy.

In the car on the way to the next apartment I took a deep breath and said what I had been thinking all along. "Kai? Um, you guys can stay with me. I'd love to have someone to share the house with. You can stay until a house opens up that you like." Hopefully that will never happen.

She laughed, "Oh don't be silly Embry. I don't want me and my kids to wreck your bachelor pad. We'll find something in Forks, if there isn't anything here." My heart dropped. Even Forks was too far away.

We pulled into the lot of a small apartment building. It was the newer apartments of La Push. The agent showed us a bottom floor three bedroom, two bathroom unit. This was the one Kai would choose. If I couldn't tell with the smile on her face, I could feel it on the warming feeling at the imprint connection. I still didn't like the idea of her being anywhere but with me, but I kept reminding myself 'baby steps.'

Kai ended up signing for the apartment right there on the spot. She put a down payment and signed a six month lease hoping that she'd find a nice house to move into in that amount of time. Six months became my new goal for her to become mine. That was enough time. That _would _be enough time.

_Six months. _

It seemed longer than thirty years, but for Kai I would wait a lifetime.

After that she invited me to dinner in celebration of her new place.

"Embry?" She asked sweetly as we had our appetizer.

"Yeah Kai?"

"I was wondering, since you said you were off tomorrow and all," she looked down to the table, "Would you come with me to buy furniture tomorrow? I could really use some help loading stuff and everything." Her eyes popped back up to mine. "Of course I would pay you for your help."

I broad grin slid to my face. She was asking me to come with her. Not me weaseling my way into her life. "I'd love to come help Kai, but you don't have to pay me."

"Embry," she chastised. "I should pay you for your help. You've done too much for us already."

"Kai, I want to help. I love being around you guys. It would be great to spend the day with you."

She looked down and blushed. "How about I buy you lunch and then stock your house with food?"

I laughed. "I don't need anything Kai, but if you insist then, yeah, that would be great." Oh, wait! "Oh, actually Kai, I do know something you can do for me."

She glanced back my way accusingly, "Oh? What's that?"

"The reservation is having a bonfire tomorrow evening. I'd love for you to go with me. There is dinner and dancing, and then later they tell the legends of our tribe."

"The legends?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. If you wanted to know the Quileute history, there would be a great place to start. So, what do you say? Will you go with me?"

"It sounds exciting Embry, but I couldn't leave my kids."

I glanced toward Ammie and Claire digging into cups of applesauce. "Why don't I call Claire tonight and ask if she'll take them."

"You're going to call her?" She asked.

"Yeah." I teased. "Now Kai you better say yes or else I won't be able to give you my muscles tomorrow."

She laughed loudly. "Alright, alright. That sounds great Embry. If you can find me a good babysitter, I'd love to go with you. That and you'll be providing me with all the physical labor I can drill from you earlier."

I laughed. She had no idea how many people owed me favors. I could have babysitters lined up a mile long if needed. As for physical labor, that's one great thing about being a wolf. I'm more than happy to help if it means staying with her all day.

"How about we head to Port Angeles? It's about an hour away, but it will give you much more selection." And it's longer time with you for me.

"Sure that sounds great."

We finished our dinner and Kai dropped me off at home before heading off towards her hotel. I waved as she drove on and her kids waved really hard back. It made me smile. Those kids are great.

Instead of walking in the house, I slipped away towards the backyard and into the forest. I pulled my clothing and shoes off and phased.

_What's up boss? _Mach and Patwin, Sam and Emily's 17 year old boys asked.

_How's the area? Any trails?_

_Nope. Totally clear._

_That's great. I'm going to follow Kai and make sure they get home safely._

_Sounds good. Congrats on finding the imprint again Em._

A wolfy smile pulled at my mouth as my paws hit the ground fast for the highway. _Thanks guys._

A minute or two later I caught up with Kai's van and jogged alongside it as she drove to Forks. I watched her from the woods and made sure she got the girls out safely and into the room. I took a deep breath and then went for a run. Mach and Patwin were running the circle, but I decided I'd take a lap just to make sure.

Everything seemed quiet, so I ran the rest of the way home and collapsed on the couch in a feeling of joy. But at the same time I was scared. Tomorrow I'd spend the whole day with her, but by the time she'd leave I'd tell her what I was.

I tried not to worry what would happen. In my heart I felt like it would turn out alright. After all, she put a six month contract on an apartment. She was planning on being here for a while; I'd just have to keep telling myself that.

She was planning on being here for a while.  
I was planning on her being here with me forever.

Hopefully, soon enough those plans would intercept.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up before my alarm the next morning. The excitement was already building inside of me. Today was the day Kai would know me.

After changing and a quick breakfast I jogged out towards the forest and phased. Leah was on patrol. We were all happy she settled down her crabby ways when she finally imprinted on Jacob and Bella's son, William.

_Hey Leah. _

_Heading off to Kai's? Are you nervous about tonight?_

My stomach rolled at the thought.

_Kai will be alright. Don't worry Embry._

I sighed. _Everyone keeps telling me that, but she already ran once. What if this time she doesn't come back?_

Leah made sure I understood she was rolling her eyes. _Kai didn't leave. Her mother took her. Just you wait and see. She'll hear the legends, jump into your arms, and you'll go home and make a million babies._

A wolfie chuckle left my throat. _Well, I doubt it will be that easy, but thank you anyway Leah. _

She laughed. _Yeah, yeah. Now get outta here. _

_Yes ma'am! _I teased.

I ran the rest of the way, keeping my eyes open for anything out of the ordinary along the way, but the area was clear. Since the Cullen's left years ago the bloodsucker trails have been scarce. It's been almost too easy to take the occasional one down.

Once I hit Jacob's back yard I phased and slipped my clothes on. William gave me a little wave from his bedroom as I walked passed. His dark brown hair was going every which way like he just woke up. I gave him a bright smile and wave and walked on to Kai's.

Ammie and Claire's cartoons weren't on this morning and I may have been worried about them, but the van was still out front. I knocked and Ammie opened it right away.

"Embry!" She grinned.

Kai appeared at the door and pulled Ammie away. "Embry, what are you doing here? I thought we were picking you up?"

I shrugged. "Leah was already on her way around here, so I thought I'd just tag along with her."

Kai shook her head with a smile. "You are so funny Embry. Come on in." She opened the door and pointed to the bacon and sausage on the breakfast tray. "Want some breakfast? I've had my fill."

Meat? Heck yeah! "Sure, I'll finish it off for ya."

Claire was on a chair next to the mirror with one pigtail already in her hair. Kai sat back down by her and started combing the other side into another pigtail.

"Embry guess what?" Ammie asked as she sat down next to me.

"What Ammers?"

"My mom's going to get me a dog. It's going to be big and I'm going to name him Woofie."

I smirked with a mouth full of bacon. "That's a good name for a dog." I could see us with a dog. Me and the kids playing in the backyard with a big Labrador, the kids running around and throwing it sticks.

Kai finished with Claire's hair and Claire skipped over to me. "See? I'm pretty." She smiled as she spinned her head back and forth.

"You are beautiful Claire."

Kai grabbed her purse and hooked it around her shoulder. "I'm ready if you are."

"Sure," I said as I stood.

Kai held her hand out to Claire. "Come on girl's. Let's go buy some furniture."

A small hand slipped into mine. "No. I want Embie," Claire told Kai. I tried to hold back the total excitement that I felt, and the laughter at Kai's face when Claire refused her.

Kai knelt down, "Claire honey, Embry doesn't need you hanging off him all day. Let me take you."

Claire's face buried into my leg and I couldn't resist the smile that came to my face. She wanted to be with me. She trusted me. I met Kai's eyes. "It's alright Kai. I don't mind. I'll haul my Claire-bear around today." I picked her up and let her sit up on my shoulders.

Claire giggled and started singing, "Claire-bear, Claire-bear, Claire-bear!" as she held her arms across my forehead.

Kai smirked. "You are going to regret that later."

Not likely. Claire was already my daughter. I wouldn't regret anything about her.

We got the girls' ready and in their car seats, and I offered to drive.

The girls' slept all the way to Port Angeles letting me and Kai talk. She told me about college and getting her degree in elementary education. She had been a kindergarten teacher until Claire was born. Kai told me about some interesting students she's had along the years. I couldn't help but laugh at some of her funny teaching stories.

When we finally arrived at Port Angeles Kai wasn't kidding when she wanted to buy things. We were lucky enough to find a furniture store that delivered to the Forks/La Push area and surely loaded their whole van. Kai bought new couches, beds, an entertainment system and tv, desks, table, chairs; just about everything that a new place would need.

The best part of the day was when she tried to grab a box of kitchen accessories off a high shelf and lost her balance. She fell back into me. Automatically I grabbed her arms and caught her back against my chest.

She surprised me when she didn't pull away right away. After a moment of pause, she turned her head slightly so that her temple slid slowly across my jaw line. I grinned and bent so my lips could feel her hair. I took the deepest quiet breath I could manage of the sweet perfume of her hair, and let my fingers glide up and down her arms soothingly.

It was thrilling and I could see Goosebumps rise on her arms.

She then shook her head slightly and stood away from me. "Excuse me Embry," she spoke quietly. "I lost my balance."

"No problem," I smirked.

Absolutely no problem. Best moment of my life.

After lunch and a few more stores to pack her van full of other needed household items, we started the drive back to La Push. When there was a lull in the conversation I asked a delicate question I had been wondering all day.

"Kai, are you going to be okay financially?" I had just seen her drop thousands of dollars with a happy face. It really bothered me to think she would be going into debt for shower curtains and spoons. "Do you need some help to pay for all that?"

She looked at me and smiled before she looked back to the road. "I'll be fine Embry. You don't need to worry. My ex was a wealthy man and left us taken care of."

She was quiet after that as she stared out into the horizon. A quiet sigh came from her chest which I couldn't have heard without wolf ears. The divorce had hurt her. I really wanted to know, but would it be too early to ask?

"Kai? Um, if this is too personal you don't have to tell me, but what happened between you and your ex?"

Her teeth slowly moved to nervously bite her lip.

I started to back track thinking I asked too much. "Uh, it's okay, never mind."

"No." She looked over and caught my glance briefly before looking back in front of her. "It's alright. I just haven't talked about it much." She paused to collect her thoughts.

"My ex was a business man at a very reputable company in LA. We were fairly wealthy. We had a large house, and a few nice cars. I worked as a kindergarten teacher even though I didn't need to, just because I loved the children so much. When I got pregnant with Claire he started getting distant, taking more away trips, staying late at the office, that kind of thing. We finally had Claire and he started pressuring me to, um, get plastic surgery, but I didn't want to. It started to drive us apart and he began to stay out more and more. Sometimes I wouldn't know where he was for days."

She took a deep ragged breath and then continued. "I ended up catching him cheating on me. He said it would never happen again, and I hoped for the best, but a few weeks later he left me. He told me he wasn't attracted to me anymore and wanted to be with the person he truly cared about. He left us everything and just drove away. I decided I couldn't live there anymore, sold everything, bought this minivan, and started the drive here about a week ago."

I couldn't imagine the strength she needed to leave everything that she knew like that for something completely different. I wished that she would have left him, but it showed me how hard she tried to make it work. For her ex to not even try and then just drive away!? It boiled my blood. I had to concentrate on not gripping the steering wheel too hard. How could he leave her after she did all she could to keep it together? How could he cheat on her? How could he think that she could be any more beautiful!?

"He wanted you to get plastic surgery?!" I blurted out without a chance to stop what I was saying.

Her face darkened a bit and she looked down to her wrist. "Um yeah, for the scars."

"Oh." I panicked. My heart felt lodged in my stomach.

The scars. Of course the scars.

For what I did.

I swallowed and tried to speak. "So, if you could afford it why didn't you?" She could have been happy. People wouldn't have to see the scars and just look at the stunning beauty she truly is.

She got embarrassed and looked back out the window. "I feel like the scars are a part of me. Something that makes me, me. I guess you could say they ground me and help me remember who I am. I don't think I could picture myself without them." She looked down again. "That's crazy isn't it? They are just scars."

I felt touched at her thoughts. I reached over and grabbed her scarred hand in mine. "Kai, you are beautiful. That you want to keep the scars to remember who you are, is amazing. I wish that nothing, nothing, would have ever hurt you to get them, but I'm blown away by your strength. To up and leave to start anew. New place, new friends. You amaze me."

She grinned and squeezed my hand. She whispered as if she was choked up as well. "Thank you Embry."

A few moments later she pulled her hand back to herself and smiled out the window. "Sorry I put a downer on our conversation."

"No, Kai don't worry. I'm glad you could tell me that."

"Thanks. It felt good to get out. I haven't really talked to many people about it." She grinned and flipped her hand over my arm signaling a change in mood. "So, what about you Embry. Ever get close to finding _the one_?"

Very close. I smirked. She's right here next to me.

"Um, yeah. It was quite a few years ago. I found someone I loved more than anything, but she ended up moving away."

"That's too bad. Why didn't you go after her?"

I stared out the front window watching the road seriously. "I didn't know where she went. Her mother didn't want me to see her anymore. I searched all over the world practically."

"I'm sorry Embry." She touched my arm reassuringly. "Maybe she'll come back."

I tried to hide the grin that lit my face and just nodded. Maybe she will Kai. Maybe she will.

***

A couple hours later we stepped onto first beach. It was a traditional legends bonfire for the rez. The aroma of hamburgers, chips, and a menagerie of salads drifted on the air. Dancing music was blasted from a radio to the north. And of course a giant bonfire lighting the way in the center.

Kai smiled as she took it all in. "This looks fun."

I grinned and placed my hand at her back. "Come on. I want you to meet my friends."

I led her down to the pack and swallowed. Tonight. Tonight she would know. "Kai. Here's Mach and Patwin. They are Sam and Emily's sons. Leah, Brady and Collin, and Daven and his wife Sarah. Daven is Sam and Emily's and Sarah is Bella and Jacob's."

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, you're the sweetheart Em ditched us for at the beach then, huh?" Brady teased.

Kai looked taken back for a moment, but then smirked when she realized they were just playing. "Yeah, and what does that say about you if he ditched you for a divorcee' and her kids?"

The rest laughed heartily. Mach yelled my oldie, "Burn!!!"

As the laughter died down, I grabbed Kai's arm and pulled her towards the food. "Bella and Emily will want to meet you too."

Sure enough Bella and Emily were scurrying about the food table making sure everything was perfect while Sam and Jacob laughed over the barbeque grill.

We stopped between the two and I made motion to Kai. "Guys, this is Kai. Kai, this is Jacob, Bella, and Sam and Emily."

Bella made an exaggerated move to hug Kai and Kai just smiled and hugged her back. Bella grabbed onto Kai's shoulders. "Kai we are so happy to have you around. If there is anything you need, please feel free to let us know."

"Thanks Bella. I'll keep that in mind."

We went through a few more pleasantries before Bella wanted to make sure the burgers hadn't burned and ran back for the grill. Emily handed us some plates and told us to grab some food. I wasn't about to let that invitation go to waste, so we went through the line and filled our plates.

I showed Kai to a bleached log by the fire and we sat and ate.

"Your friends are all very nice. I can see why everyone hangs out together."

"We're a crazy group, but we have a great time," I said before I bit a giant bite out of a hamburger.

"They seem very easy to get along with. They are all very welcoming."

I smiled and swallowed. "I'm glad you think so Kai. You know, you already have an in with the group because of Claire."

"Just because of Claire huh? The way you were introducing me I was sure I was getting an in because of you."

A grin crossed my face and I looked down to my plate. My cheeks burned. Think she can see me blush? "Yeah," I said lamely.

She laughed her musical laugh and bumped my shoulder. "You're a sweet guy to hang out with too Embry. I still don't understand why you'd spend all weekend helping out a mom and her kids."

"I think it has to do with how great of a dancer you are."

She twisted to me and almost choked on a tomato. "Dancer? What? You've never seen me dance, and believe me you don't want to see that train wreck."

I grinned. "Train wreck huh? I think I'd like to see that in action."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Slyly I leaned back on an arm. "Oh really? I'm pretty sure we agree'd physical labor for dinner, dancing, and legends."

She was quiet a minute before she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Alright. I guess I do owe you."

"You got that right babe."

She laughed and then threw an olive at me.

We ate a bit more in-between teasing remarks, until we were both finished. Then I grabbed her hand and led her towards the dancing area.

A few other couples were already dancing so it was easier to get Kai in on the fun. I twisted her around and grabbed her close to me. Her hand was held in mine at the side and I slid my other hand down to her lower back. Kai's laughter stopped as she looked up to me and let her hand glide up my arm and rest on my shoulder.

We stared into each other's eyes with wide smiles as I turned her with a fast beat around through the sand. We weren't the best dancers for sure, but it was the most fun. When a slow song came on I thought I was in heaven when she moved her head to my shoulder. It was hard to remember I'd only known her again for a few days. The smell of her encircled me. The feel of her body against mine sent pulses of electricity raging through my limbs. I was so content. I was in heaven.

I imagined myself kissing her hair and then her moving her head up to meet my lips. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

_Six months._

There is no rush. I have to take this slow.

More songs came on and the dance area filled with all the late eaters. Some pack members and their girls' came over and danced too. Kai's laughter filled my heart as we bounced off Jacob a few times.

It wasn't too long after that, that the music quieted and everyone started to be ushered over to circle the fire for the legends. My heart thudded with anticipation for her to hear the stories.

Jacob had taken Billy's place as the high council member quite a few years ago so he took center stage. He retold the stories of the third wife, Cold Ones, Utlapa, and all the others. Kai was watching him with bright reverent eyes. I knew she was so into the stories that she could see them play out. It made a smile come to my face before I thought about having to tell her that the tales were true and about me. My nerves got even more anxious as the time neared.

In closing the Elders preformed the blessing chant. I leaned into Kai's ear and proceeded to translate the words for her.

"In times of good, in times of bad,  
Oh great spirit we call upon your help.  
We need you for our brothers,  
Our families, our warriors.  
Watch over us and give us your wisdom.  
Help us always remember the old ways.  
So the sun shines round the earth,  
We will all be one again."

Everyone clapped and cheered signaling the end of the ceremony and even Kai got in on the calls. People started to stand and began to leave and my heart nearly stopped.

This was it.

"Kai, would you take a walk with me?" I asked nervously.

"Sure Embry." She turned to smile at me and then must have noticed my composure. "Is everything alright?"

I tried for a fake smile and nodded my head. "Yeah, but come with me. I have something important to tell you.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked down the beach and I could barely get my feet to move. I was so scared. We both didn't talk and I could tell the anxiety on the air was frustrating Kai.

When we ended down the beach quite a ways I guided Kai over to a driftwood log. She sat down and looked up at me with worried, confused eyes.

"Embry, can you tell me what's bothering you? I can tell something is."

I took a deep breath and sat down beside her. "Kai?" My voice already sounded broken and scared. I was a werewolf for crying out loud! Telling my imprint this shouldn't be so hard! "The legends we heard aren't just stories. They are the actual true histories to the tribe. To your tribe." Surely she could hear my heart pounding from my chest. "There have always been shape shifters here to guard the tribe, and I'm one too."

Her eyebrows came down toward her eyes but she didn't make a sound.

"I'm a shape shifter. I can transform into a wolf whenever I choose. We fight against vampires and keep the rez safe." My voice quieted as I gave a pleading glance toward her eyes, but she moved her body to look forward out over the ocean.

"Kai, please. Say something. This is not a joke. I need you to understand and to accept me."

Her eyes closed and she made a difficult movement to swallow. "Embry, I….I don't know what to say."

I moved down to the ground and knelt beside her taking her hands in mine. "Just say you'll stay here with me. Kai, I love you. Like the stories you are my imprint. Anything I'll ever do again will be for you. I need you here with me. I was there when you lived here still. It crushed me when your mother took you away. I won't survive if you leave again, so please, just say you'll stay."

She started to shake her head back and forth. "I was just a baby when I lived here. You're like barely in your twenties."

"Shape shifters don't age until they stop phasing. If you stay with me I'll stop. I want to grow old with you and the girls. Like Jacob, and Quil, and Sam stopped, I will too."

Her face was pained and her breathing on the verge of tears. "Embry, no. Those were just stories. They aren't real. That kind of stuff just doesn't happen."

I hated doing this. "Do you want me to show you?"

She stopped and gazed into my eyes trying to decipher the truth to them.

"I can show you the change. You are allowed to know being an imprint, but you can't tell anyone else. Would you like to see?"

Her face curled in unbelief. "What do you mean show me the change?"

"I can show you I'm a wolf."

She pulled her bottom lip in, biting it gently. "I…I guess," she stuttered.

I helped her off the log and led her toward the tree line and planted her next to a large bush. "Stay here."

She looked terribly confused as she followed orders and it hurt me to leave her in that state, but I had to have her know that I was being serious. I stepped behind a tree trunk and threw my clothes to the forest floor. The phase then slipped through me like a wave and I landed on paws.

This was it.

I stepped around the tree and could see her clearly, though her eyes wouldn't have been adjusted enough to see me. She looked so frightened already. Could I really do this now?

Yes. It had to be done. She had to know.

I took slow purposeful steps toward her until I was in the patch of moonlight that sliced between the treetops. She still hadn't seen me so I made a gentle whimpering sound.

Her head flipped toward me and she gasped and fell backward against the tree with fright. I took a quick step after her but stopped when she was okay and the last thing I needed to do was scare her because I was too close.

Her breathing became low and deep and tears dotted her eyes. Her lip quivered. "Uh-um," she licked her lips nervously and looked around, "Embry? Please help."

She thought I had abandoned her, not that I was the wolf. How to make her understand? A sigh came from my chest and I nodded. I laid down on my paws and gave her the best puppy eyes I could do.

Please know it's me Kai. Please.

Even at this angle my head still came up to her thighs.

She stared at me unspeaking for what seemed like hours, her eyes only darting away to look around the perimeter again.

Her eyes locked on mine and I looked up at her under my pained brow.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" She asked softly.

My head raised up slowly and I shook my head back and forth for a no.

Kai's head tilted to the side and she stood up straight from against the tree. "You…you understand me?"

I nodded slightly.

She still didn't smile, but her composure changed from fright to curiosity. "Do you know where Embry went?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and sat up though I was unsure how to help her bridge the connection. She took another step backward and looked around the area. Her eyes came back to mine and she just watched me.

I lolled my tongue out to one side trying to make my best friendly dog impression and it must have worked because Kai's lips turned to a half smile.

"So, you're a nice wolf then?"

A large nod moved my head. I made a step toward her slowly and carefully and she stiffened but didn't seem to be making a movement to run, so I walked gently clear up to her. I sat down and licked her hand which sprang a true smile to her mouth.

"You're cute you know that?" Her face then fell and she looked at me even more carefully. "You're… Embry?" She tried to search my eyes for answers.

My heart thudded. She got it!

I nodded again this time excitedly and my mouth turned into a wolfie smile.

She seemed taken back. "Wow," she voiced her thoughts in an awed tone. "They really were true. You're a …wolf."

Her hand moved slowly up and touched through the fur at my cheek. Her heartbeat picked up and I could smell the fresh adrenaline pumping through her blood. She still wasn't sure, but at least she knew.

Her hand traced my ear, head, and then down my neck. My fur slid between her fingers as she went. Around the other side of my body, her other hand came up and she gasped.

"Emily," she spoke under her breath.

I turned my head to look back at her and she was staring at where her sleeve had slipped down her arm. The long three scars of her arm and wrist were exposed.

She stepped back quickly from me struggling to breathe; a new feel a panic was on her voice. "This. This was because of wolves right? And-and-and Emily's are the same. Her's too?"

This was one thing I wouldn't have liked her to connect already. I nodded in a tiny movement and looked down to the forest floor ashamed. A tear slid down the fur at my cheek. What I wouldn't give to have that different.

She started taking purposeful movements backward as her breathing and heart rate accelerated to a speedy beat. "I-I need to go Embry." Her head shook back and forth in small quick motions. "I'm sorry. I've got to go."

She turned and started jogging back toward the beach.

No, no she couldn't run!

I raced out in front of her and she gasped when a giant wolf was suddenly blocking her path. Tears streamed down her face in quiet rivers.

"Please Embry. I can't. I need to go. It's not safe."

She couldn't leave. Not like this. She had to know. I phased right there before her eyes knowing I didn't have the time to spare to run back to my clothes.

She took a step back and tried to advert her eyes from my naked form, but the change didn't seem to upset her.

"Please," I begged. "It's safe. Both times were accidents. Emily was too close when Sam was angry, and you," I quieted. "It was me. I was fighting a vampire and I let you get one step too close. It was too late. Kai, I died that day. I've had to live with the pain of knowing that I hurt you. It only got worse when your mother moved you away. I know she didn't want you to get hurt again, but you are my imprint. I need you. I won't be able to live knowing that I lost you again."

She took another step backwards and looked away. "I'm sorry Embry, but I should go."

I grabbed onto her hand. "Kai, stay," I begged.

"Please. Just let me go."

I couldn't deny her what she wanted so badly, so I let her fingers slip through my grasp. And with that she turned and ran back up the beach.

I sat on the nearby log and buried my face in my hands. She knows. At least she knows. She'll come around. She has to. She was fine when she touched my fur; I just need show her that it's not dangerous.

I looked out over the ocean and tried to breath in the tranquility. There was a slight salt taste on the air, and the wind wisped through my hair knocking strands against my face. It made me feel like everything would be okay. I just needed to give her time.

***

I don't know how much time had passed when I started hearing quick forced footsteps in the sand. It was Quil and he was coming fast.

"Embry!" He yelled as he got close. "Embry," he stopped and said out of breath, "she left. She…took the kids..and left."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. She needs time."

"No. No. I mean…I think she is leaving Forks."

I looked up with concerned eyes. "What?"

"She took the kids and said her goodbyes like she wasn't coming back. Claire said she was saying something about going to call the movers and telling them it was off."

Quickly I was at my feet. "What!? No! She can't leave. She has an apartment and everything."

"I know man!"

"Quil, I gotta go after her! She can't leave me again!"

Quil nodded. "I know. That's why I ran right here."

"Thanks Quil," I yelled already on my way through the trees.

I phased and followed the highway. There was no sign of her. Clear into Forks I ran and finally caught up with her at the bed and breakfast. My heart fell when I could tell that yes, she was leaving. They were packing up all their things and doing it quickly. Ammie and Claire were still in their carseats and Kai was going back and forth packing the car. The heart break was coming back tenfold. It hurt almost as bad as the knowledge that I had hurt Kai.

I didn't know what to do next. I couldn't go stop her unclothed and going to get clothes at Jacob's might take too long.

"Mommy," Ammie's sweet voice called.

"Yes Amm," Kai asked in a hurry.

"Why is Embry sad?"

My eyes opened widely and I stepped back against the trees. There is no way they could see me! I was way too far away for them to see!

Kai paused and looked over the back seat of the van. I couldn't tell what was going on.

A few silent moments passed before she quickly pulled away and went back to packing. "Ammie that's nothing. Please put that down."

What was that! What are they talking about? I know they can't see me.

Kai finished packing only a few minutes later and got into the front seat. I did the only thing I could do.

I followed her.

If nothing else I could know where she was and watch her from a far. At least this way I could see my imprint. It would be better than nothing. Then once she has some time to cool off, I'll be able talk to her again and let her know I'm not a danger.

Either way I needed to know where she was. I couldn't survive not knowing where she was again.

Hours passed as she drove. She never said anything I could hear over the radio, but many times I saw her wipe her face and eyes.

It neared one thirty when she pulled into a small hotel with on open sign lit in the window. She lifted Claire from her carseat and woke Ammie up to walk beside her. She got a room and took the kids inside.

If my heart could break further when she locked herself in the bathroom and began to cry, it did. This was not how I wanted to spend the evening, listening to her cry and not being able to comfort her.

After a few torturous minutes later she slipped out of the bathroom and then collapsed on her bed. I laid down next to a large tree and cried myself to sleep too.

***

I awoke with a start when Kai's van started. In the blink of an eye, I was on my feet.

How was I too tired to hear her this morning!? It didn't matter. What mattered now is following Kai and finding out where she ends up.

She drove out to the highway and it surprised me when she turned back the same way she had came. Did she lose her direction? It was really late last night, maybe she doesn't remember.

But every turn she took, every bend in the road seemed to be guiding her back to Forks. That had to be where she was going. Did she leave something at the hotel? As the hours passed she did end up driving to Forks.

The biggest surprise came when she drove passed the turnoff towards the bed and breakfast and continued on, choosing to turn at the La Push road.

An agonizing half hour filled my head. What was she doing? Where was she going? There was no way I'd get my hopes up. She left something at Claire's, or needed to say goodbye to Claire, or something. That could be the only reason.

But.

Again, she drove passed Claire's. The only place left was…my house?

My heart chose to stop beating. Was she coming back? That couldn't be, could it?

She pulled into my driveway and my head filled with anticipation and hope. I slipped through the backyard and into the house when she was getting out. I grabbed the closest pair of shorts I could and threw them on as she knocked on the door.

I took a deep breath and stepped through the front room.

She sighed from behind the door and I could hear the acceleration of her heart.

I opened the door inch by inch to see her standing there nervously.

Neither of us said a word as we stared at each other for several moments.

"Kai?" I whispered.

"I came back," she said gently.

"You came back?"

She nodded and then looked towards the ground. "Accidents happen right? I could just as easily get hurt in a car crash leaving right?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to picture her getting hurt but she did realize it was an accident. "I never meant to do it Kai. It was the worst day of my life."

"I wasn't joking. When I said I wanted to keep the scars, I wasn't joking." She looked sincerely into my eyes. "I just never realized that it was because I still needed you in my life." She then looked down to a piece of folded paper in her hands. "My kids need you in their lives now too."

What?

She unfolded the paper and I caught a glance of crayon scribbles across it. "I promised Ammie before we even started the trip that she could have a dog when we came here. I didn't know she meant she really wanted a wolf."

She handed me the picture and there was a drawing of the three of them and a large gray 'dog' that looked remarkably similar to the size and color of me in wolf form. It was labeled 'Wolfie.' I grinned at the paper. Wolfie, not Woofie.

"I'm sorry. I just, well, I guess I know why my mother ran away from this place now. When I realized where I got the scars from, I got so scared for my girls. I didn't want them to get hurt and have the same childhood I did. But then I found this in our luggage and decided I couldn't run from you. With or without knowing it, we need you; even the girls' need you. And… I was hoping that maybe you needed us too."

"Kai," my voice was choked up to even say that. No words could express, so I did it.

I took her in my arms and kissed her. All the passion for life I had lost during the last thirty years came flooding in like a tidal wave. The way she kissed me back set my heart to permanent soar. Her arms wrapped around me and one hand slipped into my hair and the other gripped at my shoulders. It was quickly becoming the happiest moment of my life. The feeling was better than anything I had ever experienced.

"Whoooohoooo," came a sweet voice from the car, and Kai's mouth turned into a smile against mine.

She pulled away giggling but rested her forehead on my shoulder as she stopped blushing.

"Um, I guess the girls probably want to get out of the car. We had a bit of a drive today."

I nodded and rubbed her back a moment before leaving a kiss at her hair and letting her go. We walked to her van and let the girls get out. Ammie held a large blue binder tightly in her arms.

"What's that Ammers?" I asked as we all walked in the house.

"It's pictures."

"Pictures?" I repeated while I closed the front door.

"It's a scrapbook," Kai said bashfully. "Claire gave it to her on our way out last night."

"May I see?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh," Ammie smiled and then bounced down on the couch. I sat down next to her as she opened it to the first page. It was Claire's third birthday party.

The day I met Kai.

I had never seen this book before. I wonder if Claire kept it hidden so I wouldn't see it.

"This is you!" She pointed to the dreamy faced boy gazing towards a small girl that looked exactly like little Claire. "And this is my mommy."

Kai sat down next to me with Claire on her lap. I moved my hand to squeeze her free leg and smiled at her. She gave a shy grin back.

"This is Uncle Quil, but he's a dad now so he's older." She pointed to a picture of Quil with a crown on and a feather boa around his shoulders. I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

Ammie showed us a few more pages of Claire's third year and any picture that Kai was in, I was in too. There was one of Kai and Claire on me and Quil's shoulders at the beach. I caught Kai's smile from the corner of her mouth as she saw it. You really couldn't deny the adoration Quil and I had. In every picture we were completely focused on the two little girls.

Ammie kept going through pictures and came to ones where Claire didn't have the smile she once did, and Kai and I were nowhere to be seen. This must be the hospital time frame. It made a sigh come to my chest.

Pictures of Halloween and Thanksgiving passed and finally I was in one again. It was a Christmas photo of the pack. I looked broken. I don't even remember this picture. I guess I don't remember a lot from that point.

All my brothers had gotten together and we held onto each other's shoulders with the tree high in the background. My face looked like I was in agony. It brought back the pain of those first months after believing I would never see Kai again.

"Embry, why are you so sad?" Ammie asked quietly as she looked up at me with big brown eyes.

I tried to blink away the pain and gave her a half-smile. "This was just after your mommy got hurt, and then she moved and I couldn't see her again. It made me feel bad."

"You shouldn't be sad anymore. Mommy feels better and we get to live here now."

I breathed out a laugh and grinned. "Yep, that's great Ammie. I won't be sad anymore."

Kai placed her cool hand on mine and smiled up at me. I turned my hand up and her small hand slipped into mine. Then she bent and put her head on my shoulder as Ammie turned the page and showed us the rest of the pictures.

I moved my hand from Kai's and wrapped it around Kai and Claire, and my other arm around Ammie. This was my family and would be from this day on.

I kissed the top of Kai's head again, knowing this was the first day of our forever.


	6. Chapter 6

_8 months later_

"Three…Two…One."

We stepped through the bedroom door and yelled, "Happy Valentine's Day Mommy!"

Claire and Ammie ran in and jumped on Kai who was still in bed.

"Mommy, we made you breakfast!" Claire giggled.

Kai sat up holding onto her belly and smiled groggily at us. "Did you?"

"Daddy did most of it, but me and Claire chose the flowers," Ammie corrected.

I walked over to the bed and set a tray of heart shaped pancakes, juice, and a vase of flowers in front of her. She tilted up and I kissed her quickly. "I thought Mom and Cameron needed breakfast in bed today."

She touched her belly and grinned. "Yep, I think he's really hungry. He's already got his Daddy's appetite and he's still got three more months before he's even here."

I placed my hand on her belly lovingly. "Well sweetheart, you finish up breakfast because I've got a surprise for you."

She smiled and leaned her head back against the headboard. "Embry," she whined teasingly, "you know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one. I promise."

"Mommy! We changed…" Using the last of my fading wolf speed, I put my hand over Claire's mouth. This is one surprise Kai would have to wait for.

"Changed what baby?" Kai prodded pointing her playful eyes at me.

"Have a good breakfast…dear." I laughed and then towed the two girls out.

"Hey!" She called. "I want to enjoy my family with my breakfast."

"Can't Kai," I yelled from the hall. "Got finishing touches to your present to do!"

"Embry!" She laughed as I walked away.

"Daddy, but it's done." Ammie said with confused eyes.

"I know Ammers, but we have to keep Mom in suspense for a little while longer."

I took the girl's downstairs and turned on their favorite Saturday morning cartoons. Hopefully it would get their minds off telling Kai about her surprise.

A few minutes later Kai came down the stairs and strolled over to me on the couch. She slipped down over my legs and kneeled across my lap. She pressed herself up against me and ghosted her lips over my cheek. "Honey, I can't eat. My stomach hurts. I think I need to know my surprise before I can feel better." Her arms came around my neck and her fingers teased through my hair. She leaned into my ear and blew. "So can I please know now?"

Goosebumps rose on my neck and I couldn't help but let the wide grin snake across my face. She knew how to get what she wanted. Of course I would tell her, but this was too fun. I bent my lips to slide down her exposed neck. "I don't know baby. I wanted to wait to show you until later."

"Please," she whispered into my ear as her teeth ran against my lobe.

"Well," I shivered. "I guess I do want to make sure Cameron gets some food. Can't let you two starve."

She leaned back and smiled into my eyes, beaming that she had won. "Now?" She pressured sweetly.

"I guess," I conceded. "Close your eyes."

She did as I told and held out her hands. I took her hands in mine and kissed her wedding ring before wrapping her arms back around my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Keep your eyes closed," I instructed.

"Embry."

"Just do it," I laughed.

She grumbled a bit but kept her eyes closed and hugged against my chest. I tucked my arms around her back and bottom and then stood, positioning her in my arms bridal style.

"Keep them closed," I teased as I knew she would try to peek.

"They're closed! They're closed!"

I laughed and started walking her back upstairs.

"Where are we going?" she urged, but this time I wouldn't give in.

"Somewhere."

I got to the top of the stairs and only laughed at her constant begging. I walked her to the end of the hall where we had Claire and Ammie's room. She still had no idea what was going on as she held onto my shoulders. I stepped us inside and smiled at my hoped for reaction.

Making sure her eyes were still closed, I guided her off me and placed her down.

"Open your eyes," I instructed.

She did as I asked and the gasped as she looked around. Her hands came to her mouth as a glossiness filled her eyes. "Embry," she choked out.

She gazed around the room letting her eyes fall on the crib, changing table, and rocking chair in the same exact places she imagined months ago.

"This is perfect," she spoke quietly as tears glided down her cheeks.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful wife," I said as I held my arms out to her. There really was nothing more beautiful than your wife, round with your child.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my amazing sweet husband," she grinned as she bound into my arms and kissed me hard.

She pulled back and sniffled. "But where's the girl's room now?"

My finger swiped across her cheek, pushing away a tear. "The guys helped me move their stuff into the office and the office downstairs to share the guest room."

"You really are amazing, you know that?"

I grinned. "Yeah. I can't forget when you tell me every day."

"I love you so much Embry."

"Love you too Kai. Forever."

"Forever," she agreed.

We gazed at each other for a quiet minute before I broke the silence. "Well, now that your stomach doesn't hurt, we should get you back to those pancakes."

She looked up to me and raised an eyebrow. "Is food the only thing you think about?"

A smirk came to my face. "Yep always. And sometimes I even think about... dessert," I said suggestively.

"Well then, I bet you'll like _your_ surprise then. But you can't have that until after the kids are in bed." She smiled and kissed me again.

I couldn't wait.


End file.
